joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mayron Legenrok (Non-Godmode)
current= |-|Classic= |-|kid= |-|Scratch= Summary Mayron Starek Grandrorius Explendidus Legenrok, or casually Mayron, is the main and central protagonist of the long-running, and highly worldwide eternal and successful Smash Legend Bros. franchise. He was created by Brazilian video game designer Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho and also serves as the main mascot of Science fiction. Mayron made his first early appearance as protagonist of the literare prose of website Deviantart, Joke Fantasy as "Rare Boy", released in 2024, and in his official debut as main protagonist of platform game Legend Bros., released in 2025. He is American Lightrror-Boner who is part of the organization "Smash Legend Bros.", one of the organizations formed by the United States Armed Forces. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' likely '''High 1-B | at least 1-A, possibly High 1-A Name: '''Mayron legenrok '''Origin: Joke Fantasy(first appearance, early version), Legend Bros. (official appearance) Gender: '''male '''Age: '''22 |19 |10 '''Classification: '''Boner(Lightrror) '''Powers and Abilities: Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10), Lack of Weaknesses and Physical Symptoms, Toon Force, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Regeneration (True-Godly), Self-Resurrection, some form of Causality Negation (usually uses this to reject damage), Spatial Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Spiritual Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't need a soul despite having one.) Void Manipulation, Element Manipulation, Magic, Transmutation, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Manipulation, Life-Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Duplication, Creation, Levitation, Portal Creation, Power Negation, Omni-Negation, Absolute Invulnerability, Absolute Immunity, One-Hit Kill, All Absolute Powers, Attack Potency: likely High Hyperverse Level (Lost to Logan Paul) | at least Outerverse Level possibly High Outerversal Level (although he lost he held his own against logan paul aswell as HOSTLESS) Speed: '''Inmeasruable | Irrelevant '''Lifting Strength: likely High Hyperverse Level |at least Outerverse Level possibly High Outerversal Level (although he lost he held his own against logan paul aswell as HOSTLESS) Striking Strength: likely High hyperverse level | at least Outerverse Level possibly High Outerversal Level (although he lost he held his own against logan paul aswell as HOSTLESS) Durability: likely High hyperverse level | at least Outerverse Level possibly High Outerversal Level (although he lost he held his own against logan paul aswell as HOSTLESS) Stamina: '''Infinite | Irrelevant '''Range: '''Unknown| Irrelevant '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: 'Unknown '''Weaknesses: ' none '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: logan paul HOSTLESS Inconclusive Matches: Kong da savage (When Mayron thought he stalemated Logan in reality he just stalemated Kong) Maverick the bird (When Mayron thought he stalemated Kong in reality he just stalemated Maverick) Orror SANESS (All Infinity Max Downplayed BY GODS) - As proof that he is immune to soul manipulationCategory:WIP Category:Yellowpig10's profiles Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Non Godmodes Category:Non Godmode verse Category:We'll just call it a collab Category:Toon Force Category:Toonforce Category:Toon Force Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Simple Characters Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Errorsaness's Profiles Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Soul Manipulation